


Starter Pack

by kuro49



Category: The Unit
Genre: M/M, episode tag: s01e07 dedication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas is on the scope, Mack with his finger on the trigger, this is the easy part of the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starter Pack

**Author's Note:**

> As trope-y as it is, I am never not in favour of boss/second-in-command.

It’s a two men mission, a rare one if only because Snake Doctor is deployed with Dirt Diver. An alpha team leader with his second in command, instead of dividing the two between the rest of their team. They are in a hotel room, upscale, high count sheets on the king-sized bed left undisturbed, and like with everything else they do, there is not a thing about this mission that ends up on paper.

Jonas is on the scope, Mack with his finger on the trigger.

The room smells like air freshener, and Mack offers him an easy start.

“Gonna tell me why you requested me specifically for this?”

Jonas leans back, the chair doesn’t creak, and the air conditioning in the room remains comfortably so. It’s not the situation he finds himself in that reminds him of another mission, it’s the man he’s with. Because it is as much of a selfish thing as it is reassurance.

To say what Mack says, looking over to him, the both of them with their hands covered in blood that’s still warm. Him shouting over the chopper blades when Jonas finally draws back because there is no pulse beating beneath his fingers. He tells him this once, _I don’t need my own team_.

“Can’t a man keep a damn secret to himself for once?”

Mack laughs, he doesn’t move from his place, his shoulders set in a position that’s been engrained into his bones.

Jonas Blane has never thought himself as a sentimental man. A sentimental man doesn’t get the mission done, a sentimental man rarely comes home in what isn’t a box. He decidedly doesn’t make the wrong call, on this mission, or _that_ one. So, he tells him this again.

“Can’t have you as my second in command forever.”

“…No, not forever.” Mack is due his own team, that he knows. That, the Colonel’s been pushing for. And that is the problem, the world knows Mack Gerhardt can hold his own.

If he wants, Bravo Team is his.

“Mack.”

But what he wants, what he wants run much deeper than rank.

“Just a little longer will do.”

Jonas settles his gaze over him, gives him the moment, gives him the minute.

It goes without saying that it doesn’t take the both of them for a mission like this one. But when Jonas turns back, it’s a resolution. That he’ll give him this too when he turns back to the scope and keeps an eye on a target that has yet to arrive.

That he’ll stand by him.

“What I said though,” Mack starts, his hands warm around the metal, “That still stands, Top.”

“How about that," Jonas laughs, "Maybe the room won’t go to waste after all.”

He doesn’t need to turn his head to catch the tail end of Mack’s grin, just as he doesn’t have to tell him this a second time, with the two of them in the sky, he tells him this, _I want to be with you_.

A shout over the chopper blades to be heard above all that noise.

The silence that settles over them is calm.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
